


The Things I’d Do For You

by Amari91_SpearB97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual James "Jimmy" Olsen, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Gay Winn Schott, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Multi, Pansexual Samantha Arias, Useless Lesbian Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari91_SpearB97/pseuds/Amari91_SpearB97
Summary: Kara comes out in more than one way.





	The Things I’d Do For You

Today Kara Danvers would come out to her friends as Bisexual and if a specific ravenette would take notice than it wouldn’t really hurt no one. She had invited Lena, Alex, Sam, Winn, and James to a game night in hopes of finally telling them.

Alex already knows, she’s the one who made her fully realize her feeling towards a certain CEO.

She knows they’d all accept her in the end, but you know there’s always that little voice that makes your anxiety go haywire.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she hears a bell ring.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Damn hold your horses.” She shouts and with that she opens the door revealing a goofy looking Agent Danvers or her completely smitten sister Alex.

She knows that that smile is only because there’s booze and Sam is coming. “Hey sis, what’s up with the half moon on your face?” Kara asks with complete innocence lacing her voice.

“Pfft, shut up it’s like I don’t know your little crush isn’t coming here too.” Alex says adding a little smug smile at the end, which by the way i totally wanna punch off her face, but I got myself into this mess so no bloody noses tonight.” Is Sam here?” Alex questions.

“No. Your girlfriend isn’t here yet.” I reply nonchalantly.

“What? That’s— that’s totally not why I’m asking. W-what gave you that idea.”

“Ohh nothing just the way your pupils always turn into hearts whenever you look at her. Me and Lena are still trying to figure out how that’s biologically possible and how Sam still hasn’t noticed.”

“Ohh speaking of Lena you gonna tell her tonight about you know, how you can shoot laser beams throught you eyeballs.” Alex says trying to deter the converstaion away from her. 

Ahh my sister everyone.

“Well yeah I guess maybe, but like after everyone is gone.”

“Yeah I get that.”

They get interrupted when the doorbell rings announcing the arrrival of another guest. Kara could see her sister literally bouncing with glee with the prospect of seeing Sam, eventhough she knows for a fact they met like yesterday. She opens the door to reveal Sam, Winn, and James at the door. 

“Hey, come in. How was the ride here?” Kara questions. She gets an ok from James and Winn who came out as a couple two months ago and she couldn’t be happier for them, and a alright from Sam who already seems to be heading for Alex on the couch. Honestly how can’t they see it. 

“Hey Sam I thought Lena would be coming wih you where is she?” Kara questions. 

“Ohh she had some extra work to take care of, but she’ll be here.” Sam replies now focusing on the menus on the table, being kryptonian has really changed her appetite.

“Do you know when?” Kara replies, really needing Lena to be here.

“Maybe in like 5 to 10 minutes.” Sam says already choosing to get Big Belly Burger for her and Lena while the reast get chinese. 

Just then the door bell ring signaling their last guests arrival. Kara would deny till the end if time that she used super speed to get to the door before anyone else. 

She will also deny the way her heart started beatibg faster when she saw Lena infront of her wearing her old highschool football sweatshirt and sweatpants which she probably changed to in the car seeing how it’s chilly out.

“Lena hey, we were just talking about you. All good I promise. Umm I see you have food with you lemme just get that for you umm not that it means your weak or anything it’s just that your the guest and-” 

“Kara hey take a breath, it’s fine.” Lena says with hint of both amusement, the whole ramble causing her to chuckle.

They order Big Belly Burger for Sam and Lena and pizza with chinese food (no doubt including potstickers) for the rest of the gang. They eat while giving Sam and Alex pointed looks, Kara is just thankful that it’s not like last Game night where the looks were directed to her and Lena. She remembers when they were directed to James and Winn.

Kara then decides it’s time to come out with it, she takes a deep breath finding Alex’s hand for support and begins. “So I actually decided to invite you all to this game night for another reason. I-I’m— I’m B-Bisexual.” She feels her sister squeeze her hand. She finally said it and what makes her eyes tear up isn’t because they’re giving her nasty looks no they’re all giving her loving looks with understanding smiles and at this moment she feels so loved. “You guys aren’t mad.”

“Noo Kara of course not why would we I’m pretty sure we’re all LGBT here. I thought you knew I was gay.” It was Lena who was the first to speak. Also no no she did not know her best friend/crush was gay which now makes soo much sense as to their whole princess Leah argument.

“Yeah and I’m Pan by the way just thought you should know.” Now it was Sam who talked next, but I’m pretty sure she only said that so Alex would get a hint.

“Thanks guys, this means so much to me.” 

“No problem, darling.” Lena says taking her thumb and wiping the few tears that fell. And right about then is when I knew I was fudged man. Why did she have to use that form of endearment, I’m pretty sure she’s trying kill me.

We then finish our food and start playing some games. Lena as always beat everyone at Monopoly but she has been having a hard time doing so since Sam began coming game nights. They then played charades and of course Sam won that since it was disney themed, having a kid who was obsessed with them when they were three gave her leverage. She almost lost to Kara but Kara got distracted when Lena put her hand on her thigh which made her say the wrong thing. They ended the night with Mario Kart which Alex and Winn beat everyone at.

Everyone was beginning to leave, while she had told Lena to go pick a movie for them to watch when everyone left since they usually spent their nights together after game nights or whenever one of them had a bad day. 

Kara goes back to the couch only to find that Lena picked Lion King, which really Lena I wanna tell you I’m Supergirl and you hit me with a heartbreaker. I go to the kitchen to get the popcorn and then I flop down putting my head on her lap while the popcorn is on my stomach.

“Soo, Lion King huh” Kara says with a suspicious tone.

“Well yes darling, you did get the movie wrong when we were playing charades so I decided to refresh your memories.” She says 

“Well Ms. Luthor I thank you for your generous thinking.” I reply somewhat flirtatiously.” Umm Lena I have to tell you something really important and just know that it wasn’t because of your last name okay.” Kara says with nervousness radiating from within her.

“Whatever it is darling I think I already know.” Lena says with understanding in her jade eyes.

“I-I’m Supergirl and I only hid it from you because at first we were strangers and you can’t really just come up to a stranger with a huge secret like this. And I know I should’ve told you when we started trusting eachother but you were the only thing keeping Kara Danvers grounded, if it wasn’t for you I’d probably would have abandoned my for a lack of better word humanity. And after the whole Supergirl fight I was just soo scared that you would hate me for everything and that you wouldn’t want to see me again. The things I said that day were really hurtful but I never meant them, really I never did but you hurt me that day when I foubd out you had Kryptonite. The fact you had Reign to just added insult to injury. But know that I am sorry and I will work to build our trust again just— just don’t leave me, don’t end this friendship(?) over my stupidity.” Kara rambled and if she would just open her eyes she would see that Lena had nothing but love and sincerity etched on her face. 

“Kara sweety it’s fine I already knew.” Lena says with a little smugness in her voice, which Kara would have thought was sexy if she wasn’t dumbfounded right now.

“Since— since when?” Kara questions.

“Ohh umm since you and Superman or in this case Clark Kent came to visit me at my office. And I do admit that what you did was kinda low, but what I did it was just as bad. But if I did contact you at the time that I found out Sam was Reign the DEO wouldn’t have let me help and I’m the only one who could help so I decided this was the best course of action but now I just regret it.” Lena says explaining why she did what she did and honestly she’s not wrong, Kara herself would’ve held her back if not for the secrecy of the DEO then for her safety.

“One you know you’re gonna have to sign like two non- disclosure agreements now, two damn you’re really smart I’m sorry I under-minded you, and three yeah you’re right the DEO would have. But like why did you make the Kryptonite?” Kara questions, fearing the answer but having to know.

“Well once the first attack from Reign occured I knew she was Kryptonian so I had to form the Kryptonite to get rid of her but once I figured out it was Sam I decided the best course of action would be to try and get rid if her alter ego and save her.” Lena explains.

“Ohh well that makes sense, wow who knew that it was this easy to have an adult converstation, past us was really stupid huh.” Kara jokes.

“Yeh” Lena says her voice full of regret. “Hey Kara what was Krypton like? What were you like?” Lena asks with genuine interest.

“Well back on Krypton my name wasn’t Kara Danvers not per se, it was Kara Zor-el. My dad Zor-el was scientist and my mom Alura Zor-el was a judicator. I used to sometimes wait till late for my mother’s arrival after her trips, she was so smart an beautiful.” Kara says heartbroken at the loss of her family, her voice cracking at the mention of he rloved ones.

“Kara you don’t have to go on if you dont want to, it’s fine really.” Lena says trying to ease the superhero troubles.

“No I want to tell you just give me a moment.” Kara says then takes a deep breath, letting it go to continue. “My aunt Astra she was kind of my bestfriend I guess, that sounds weird but it’s true. She was always there for me and I truely loved her which broke my heart more when I found out about the things she did.” Kara says brokenly.

“I get that, when Lex murdered those people it was like someone stabbed through the heart multiple times.” Lena says understandingly. 

“Yeah I get that and I’m so sorry.” They were both now crying now. “You know Krypton was beautiful, I’m always reminded by it when I witness the sunset, it’s like a piece of it is still here.” Kara adds.

“It must’ve been lovely.” 

“Yeah it was.” Kara confirms

“We should probably be going to sleep now it’s late.” They shut the movie off and head towards the bedroom each taking their side if the bed, both already being accustomed to sleeping in the same bed.

“G’night Lee.” Kara says trying to stifle a yawn.

“Good night darling.” Lena says reaching out to place a fallen piece of golden locks behind their owners ear.


End file.
